


As it Should Be

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, sort of fluff because yay cas gets to talk to his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' Dad sets things straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it Should Be

If there were anyone who needed to hear this more, it is you

You are not an angel

Every thought that sparks in your form

screams for rebellion from the havoc and chaos the heavenly routine can be

This is an act extraordinary within itself

For you should not be capable of thinking selfishly

 

You did not do it all for nothing

All of my children could not begin to measure up to your experiences

or fathom your enjoyment of the people you have shared them with

You put my creations first, you've shown them horrors beyond their dreams

You've healed the world and broken it on occasion

 

You did it all for him, and he is _not nothing_

I gave you wings so he could direct your fall

Don't step on that fish too soon, Castiel

Big plans for that fish

 

(gg)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. :)


End file.
